<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrupting Cow by Mouse9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502190">Interrupting Cow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9'>Mouse9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Bad Jokes, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When both Molly and Philip Anderson (of all people) get pulled to babysit Rosie, odd things happen. </p>
<p>Flash fic prompts: Molly, Phil, John's flat and joke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrupting Cow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know why you were asked to watch Rosie.” Molly asked, more than a little confused.  Phillip, who stood in the small sitting room of John’s flat with a bag full of toys puffed himself up in self-importance.</p>
<p>“John called, said he was in a hurry and needed me to rush over.  He didn’t tell me anyone else would be here.”</p>
<p>“I’m always here,” Molly said dryly.  “I’m the godmother.”</p>
<p>Rosie toddled into the room while they were discussing and regarded the new man curiously. </p>
<p>“Pig,” she announced, pointing up at Phil’s bag.  Grinning, he knelt down so he could look at her.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Pig in a poke.” He answered. </p>
<p>Behind him, Molly rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Whassa poke?” Rosie asked, her little nose crinkling in confusion.</p>
<p>“It’s a bag,” Phil answered delighted that the toddler was paying attention to him.  “Want to hear a joke?”</p>
<p>Rosie nodded her head excitedly.  Again, Molly rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“What does an interrupting cow say?”</p>
<p>Rosie frowned at him.</p>
<p>“I don-“</p>
<p>Moo!”  Phil shouted.</p>
<p>Rosie burst into laughter, her little body shaking with childish glee.</p>
<p>Molly heaved a sigh.  “That was the most ridicul-</p>
<p>“Moo!”  Rosie shouted and fell into laughter again.</p>
<p>Molly fixed a grinning Phil with a glare.</p>
<p>“You are goi-“</p>
<p>“Moo!”</p>
<p>“-ng to be the one-“</p>
<p>“Moo!”</p>
<p>“-to explain this to-“</p>
<p>“Moo!”  Each time the shout of “Moo!” was followed by a peal of laughter.</p>
<p>“-John and Sherlock.”  Molly finally finished undeterred. </p>
<p>Phil just beamed as if he’d won a prize with the hysterically laughing Rosie at his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>